trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Haven
Backstory Born in Unova and did not leave for his journey until he got over his fear of Pokemon at age 11. He was given a Tirtouga to start with by his uncle who worked at the famous museum in Nacrene City. When he began his adventure, his numerous other phobias held him back for awhile along with him not pushing himself towards a reasonable goal. After a month of nothing but battling wild pokemon (he didn't feel like going to the gyms), he decided to move on. His Tirtouga was very powerful due to the immense amount of battling, so by the time he reached the first gym, he wiped out every trainer inside along with the leader, Cilan. After 3 gyms, he decided to stop earning badges and pursue something more meaningful to himself. He took a year long break in which he rarely battled and took the time to re-plan his travels. He ultimately became an explorer and vowed to explore and discover every mysterious and exotic place the world had to offer. After 2 years of travelling, he returns to Unova with a Carracosta (evolved from Tirtouga), Cofagrigus, Dunsparce, and an Aerodactyl. At 14, he had already been all over Johto, Kanto, and most of Unova. Now that he had a proper team, he decided to look more into the mountainous areas of Unova. After he departed, he remained there for a year exploring and meeting new people and pokemon. It was in these areas that he caught Cryogonal, who becomes a great companion to him, and Chimecho, which he nicknamed Timbre. He has plans for Hoenn next, due to him catching Chimecho. Personality He is a very funny person along with ironically being brave, despite the numerous fears he had when he was younger and just starting his journey. He would be willing to protect any of his pokemon with his life and keeps his closest ones with him at all times, such as Carracosta and Cryogonal. He can have a serious side to him when necessary, but that's only when he's in a life or death situation or agitated. Not mentioned before, Haven has extreme anger management issues and can get set off VERY easily. Those that know him personally are used to his strange/bipolar personality and don't pay him any mind when he just randomly goes off yelling. Attitudes toward people Rude and thinks he can be independent and do fantastic 100% of the time, though when he knows he is wrong, he admits to it. Nuff said. Thief While in Johto, Haven took up the life of a being pokemon thief as a side occupation to being an explorer. The difference is, he stole pokemon from evil organizations, in this case Team Rocket. He would sneak into their base, either in the shadows or dressed as one of them. His dunsparce was acquired through this method, though when people ask, he simply states that he caught it in a random cave. He has done this with Team Plasma as well, though never kept what he stole from them, and instead set them free into the wild. The only other person who knows that he does this is his best friend Thorton of the Battle Frontier. Explorer In greater detail, what Haven does is explore the exotic and mysterious areas of regions or just regions themselves. He wants to learn of all the ancient pokemon and the mysteries that surround them along with all of the strange and scary places that no one had decided to explore prior to him. He has been in dangerous situations numerous times and if it weren't for his Cryogonal, he would have died(see Unova). Kanto This was the first separate region Unova that Haven traveled to. It was here that he encountered Aerodactyl atop a cliff which he was hesitant to face (at first). In the end, he caught Aerodactyl, found a tablet encrypted in strange rune-like lettering, and befriended the gym leader Sabrina. It began with a flight from Unova to Kanto that he paid for with his victory money from the Gym battles. Due to his impatience and fear of heights, he got pissed and started ranting aboard the flight. At this point, the man sitting next to him turns and reveals himself as Lance of the Elite Four. He gives him a speech and then Haven learns to calm down. He decides to give him a Fraxure that he caught in Unova during his "vacation". Not too long after, they land. When they land in Cerulean city's new airport, Haven happily runs off the plane and gets started on his "exploration" with his Carracosta and his new Fraxure by his side. He starts by attempting to cross the river to Cerulean cave.......and fails. So he then decides to start smaller by heading to Mt. Moon. Inside, he finds an ancient rune slab, but can't read it, so he puts it in his bag for safe keeping. He later encounters some Team Rocket recruits and learns of their plans for another attack in Johto. Did I mention he is forgetful? He forgets about it shortly after. Eventually, after exploring a few places in Kanto, he catches an Ekans outside of Saffron city. While training it, it evolves into an Arbok and Sabrina, who was strolling by, happens to notice. She recognizes him as a great trainer and asks for his name. Eventually, the two talk and become very friendly with each other. She then notices that he is from Unova and states that she plans to go there sometime and when she does, Haven will have to be her tour guide. He agrees and they both part ways as Haven heads for his final destination in Kanto, a cliff on the border of Kanto and Johto. Atop the cliff, he encounters an Aerodactyl and is hesitant at first, due to his fear of heights. He then remembers his vow to be an amazing explorer and decides to battle the wild pokemon. He sends out his Onondo, but before much damage could be done, a scientist comes running up the path to Haven. He states while panting that it is his Aerodactyl that they resurrected from a fossil at the museum. Haven wants the pokemon badly (especially after convincing himself to try and catch it) and offers a lot of money, and the rune slab that he found on Mt. Moon. The scientist agrees and allows him to catch the Aerodactyl as he happily walks away. After it is caught, Haven realizes he is devoid of money and cannot afford a trip back to Unova, so he goes to the only other option, the Johto region. Category:Submitted characters